


Grant Carter

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Star Spangled Bingo, Time Travel, WinterHawk Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Bucky has been invited to Steve’s place for Thanksgiving to meet his kids.  If it wasn’t bad enough that his old insecurities about being good enough have flared up, he also needs to admit to his best friend about his relationship with a certain archer.Square filled:@winterhawkbingo- G4 Peggy Carter,@star-spangled-bingo- Peggy Carter
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Past Clint Barton/Laura Barton - Relationship, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: Star Spangled Bingo 2020, Winterhawk Bingo





	Grant Carter

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn’t need to say this I would hope, but history has shown otherwise. My fic is not the place to air your grievances about Endgame.

“Don’t change your tie again,” Clint complained as he watched Bucky tear off yet another tie and throw it into what was getting be quite a large pile. Clint wasn’t even sure where Bucky had even gotten all these ties. Clint had exactly three ties, a brown one, a purple one and a black one and he was fairly certain he’d stolen the black one off Tony at some point. He was also opting not to wear any of them to thanksgiving with Steve.

“I just… this is weird,” Bucky said, raking his fingers through his hair in frustration. “What if they don’t like me? And… it’s just weird right?”

“Yeah, Buck,” Clint said rubbing his shoulder. Weird was putting it mildly. Steve’s time-travel antics had created an odd kind of time loop where there were two of him existing at the same time so that while the young fresh of the ice Steve Rogers was visiting Peggy Carter in hospice care, that same Peggy Carter was married to Steve Rogers and the two of them had children and even grandchildren together. Which had meant that while Bucky had been trapped in HYDRA Steve had been living a secret life under a different name and also been frozen under the ice. His future was his past and his past was his future and they were all written out for him; he just had to live them and wait to see what happened.

Not that Bucky blamed Steve for anything that happened to his past self. They’d talked about it, going over what they wanted and what they needed since the world fell apart. He knew Steve needed to stop and that going back meant he might be able to. He knew that it might not work because Peggy could turn Steve away but that if she didn’t then it was meant to be because it had always been. He understood that the life he lived couldn’t be changed through time travel. If Steve had tried to save him, it would have meant there would be no Steve here now because it would have started a new timeline, one where Bucky still had the shit happen to him but at the same time there was another Bucky that wasn’t him off doing god knows what. Bucky was glad Steve was still with him. It was just weird to have missed so much. Not even Steve would argue with that. And now he was going to meet Steve’s family. The family he had with Peggy Carter. And he was also going to out himself to Steve. Because Steve wasn’t the only one who had found someone after the blip and he had some of his own things to admit.

“This whole thing is so fucking weird. But that’s Steve and he loves you so his family is gonna love you,” Clint soothed, coming over to Bucky and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.

“Grant. He goes by Grant now,” Bucky grumbled.

“Oh yeah. Grant Carter,” Clint chuckled. “Him taking her name is the most Steve thing I ever heard.”

“What if … he’s changed and he doesn’t … like me anymore?” Bucky said.

Clint pressed his forehead against Bucky’s. “Of course he’s changed.” Bucky huffed and tried to pull away but Clint caught his wrist and pulled him back. “Jesus, Buck. We’ve all changed. You were living on a farm in Wakanda raising goats and now you’re here in the city living with me. Sam’s Captain America. I thought I’d be back living with my wife and kids and turns out I’d changed too much for her and now I’m here with you. Steve lived 60 years without you in them as a stay-at-home dad. He’s gonna be different. But it’s not like you were the same after the 70 years you lived without him after you fell off that train. Did he or did he not still like you after you literally tried to kill him 3 times?”

Bucky sighed and nodded. “Yeah. I guess he did.”

“He named his son after you,” Clint whispered.

Bucky nodded and Clint slung his arm around his shoulders. “Come on,” Clint said. “At least he knows you’re coming.”

Clint and Bucky rode the subway out to Steve’s house in Brooklyn, Bucky clutching a tray of cornbread he’d baked and Clint a six-pack of craft beers with fall-themed names like pumpkin pie stout and jack-o-lantern IPA.

“You ever ask him if he met Sharon,” Clint asked as they headed up the stairs from the trains platform. “I mean, as a kid?”

Bucky chuckled and shook his head. “No. And I’m not sure I want to know.”

Clint laughed. “Yeah, that would be awkward.”

They walked side-by-side up to the small house in Brooklyn and Bucky took a deep breath. “You’re sure they’re gonna like me?”

“They’re Steve’s kids? You think they’re gonna be a bunch of little a-holes?” Clint asked.

Bucky gave a small nod and rung the doorbell. Steve appeared in the door a moment later. “Bucky, hi! Sam’s already…” he stopped dead and looked from Bucky to Clint. “Clint? What… You… Buck…”

Clint could see the wheels turning in Steve’s head. No one was supposed to know. Steve Rogers died after the Battle for Earth. It was safer if the world just moved on without him. So Bucky bringing Clint had added yet another person to it and Steve was trying to process why Bucky would break his trust like that. And why he’d do it with Clint when as far as Steve knew, he and Clint didn’t know each other very well.

“Hey, Steve, you got old,” Clint teased.

“Thanks, Clint,” Steve said, pulling the door closed behind him. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your family?”

“Umm… well…” Clint said. “After everything, I kinda found it hard going back. You know… I did some pretty fucked up shit. Laura decided… or more… anyway, we broke up.”

Steve frowned and placed his hand on Clint’s shoulder. “I’m sorry to hear that. You’re welcome of course.”

Bucky cleared his throat. “Steve…”

Steve’s head snapped back to Bucky and he raised an eyebrow.

“Um… Clint’s here because … well, he’s … my … boyfriend…” Bucky explained dragging out the word boyfriend for what felt like an eternity. It was nice to hear the words though.

Steve looked from Bucky to Clint and back again several times. “Oh… wow. Okay.” Steve said. “When… when did this happen?”

“A few months back,” Bucky said.

“I went to stay with Sam when Laur kicked me out,” Clint said. “Don’t really have many people now.”

“Right,” Steve said. “Well, that’s great. I’m happy for you both. Umm… Clint, my family know me as Grant Carter. Nothing else.”

“I can handle it,” Clint said with a nod.

Steve opened the door to them both and stepped aside. “Come in. Let me introduce you to my family.”

Bucky took Clint’s hand and Clint gave it a squeeze as they stepped inside to meet the family of Mr. Peggy Carter.


End file.
